Going to Hogwarts
by foehead1121
Summary: Emily and Jordan go to an American wizarding school, but when her mother gets transfered to the European Ministry, they have to move to Hogwarts where they meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, as well as Rons family and the trio's enemies


1**A/N Hey guys. This is my first story I've written. EVER. So bare with me if its a little chopy in some sections. Um yes there are some original charecters in this story. They are based on me and my sister. You'll probably learn more about us in the first couple of chapters. There is no Voldemort here because I'm not very good at doing fight scenes and I wouldn't be able to come up with a good story line. I honestly don't really know where the story is going, but I'll probably think of something along the way. Thanks! Read and review! Oh and I don't own harry potter. durdurdur**

A thin, short girl sat in the living room of her house and was watching an infomercial about the Magic Bullet for the third time. She was wearing a bright green tanktop and her favorite black hoodie, a plain pair of jeans, and a pair of pink socks. Her hair was short and spikey in the back and diagonal cut bangs. It was a reddish color with one streak of platnuim blonde that was about 5 inches long behind her ear, and a bright pink streak coming out of her bangs. She also had a pair of black rimmed 'emo' type glasses. In her ears she had her iPod headphones in and was listening to Daft Punk.

Her mom apparated in the front hallway and walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and called "J! Emily! Come here please!" When she got no reply she walked into the living room and smacked Emily over the head.

"Hey!" She said taking her headphones out of her ear. "What!"

"Wheres you're sister?"

"In her room I think, otherwise she left again."

"Left...again..what? No. Never mind. Go into the kitchen." Her mom said walking down the hallway into Jordan's room.

"J! Get up!" She said noticing her daughter sleeping in her bed. "Go into the kitchen please. I need to talk to you and your sister."

"uhhgmmph..."

"NOW!"

"Alright alright."

Jordan sat up in her bed when her mom left the room. She was a thin, petite girl, wearing an orange T-Shirt and black shorts. She had long, dark brown hair and side-swept bangs. She had barely noticable freckles all under her eyes and on her nose.

She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen where she saw Emily sitting at the table with her head down and her mom was at the end with her fingers intertwined and was staring at her.

"What?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Please sit." Her mom said calmly, and Jordan obeyed.

"I have some news I would like to share with you and I would really really appreciate it if you guys didn't interupt me at all." Their mom said looking back and forth between Em and J and they nodded, hoping there wasn's a death in the family or something. "Alright. The ministry has transferred me. They moved me to the European Ministry of Magic. Which mean we will have to move. And that also means you will be transfering schools. You girls are going to be tranferring to Hogwarts and your headmaster is going to be Albus Dumbledore." She said rather quickly with her eyes closed hoping to avoid her daughters wide eyes and open mouths.

"WHAT?" They said simotainiously. "We're leaving Algonquin?" Jordan said increduosly.Jordan and Emily went to Algonquin Academy of Magic, in the Rocky Mountains of the United States.

"You mean we're leaving and not coming back?" Emily jumped in. "But what about our friends, and our lives here and-and-"

"Why can't you just apparate to work? Why do we have to move?" Jordan said.

"I can't apparate because its over seas and I'm not that great at doing it anyway so I'm at greater risk to splinch myself." She said calmly. "You girls should stop arguing and go to your rooms and pack your trunks. I have two letters from Professor Dumbledore here that will explain everything you need to know about what will happen once you get to Hogwarts. We're getting a portkey to tranport to our new house and will leave in three days on Sunday. And you will leave on Monday the first. Now go."

**3 days later**

Jordan and Emily shared and room and were packing together. They also kept re-reading their letters over and over again. They both read the same thing:

_Dear Ms. Whittfeild,_

_I am please to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be expected to be on the Howarts Express on Monday September 1st. To get to the train you will need to go to Kings Cross Train Station and you will go to Platform 9. You will then walk straight at the wall between Platform 9 and 10. You will then be in Platorm 9 3/4. You will drop off your luggage and then board the train. You will be informed during the ride when you should change into your robes. Once you are off the train you are to follow Hagrid the Gamekeeper, (he's very hard to miss) with the 1st years to get sorted. I know you are a 4rd/6th year, but you will need to be sorted into a house. Then you will most likely be able to find someone to guide you in the right direction. If not, you may ask a professor for help. I expect to see you soon. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"How odd. 'Sorted into houses' 'Change into robes'? I don't understand. We use muggle clothes at Algonquin. This is strange. I'll go ask mom." Emily said.

Jordan continued packing her trunk. She put her broom, beater stick, all her books, her extra cat food, and some pajamas and clothes all in. She knew they would have to get all the supplies on the list so she left it half empty. Then she took out her wand and put all of her clothes and extra things into boxes, shrunk the boxes and put them in her pocket.

"So aparently Hogwarts have special school robes. Mom got them here. She told me to bring up these boxes." She said bringing up two boxes. They had all of the supplies they needed on the list and so Jordan took them and put her things into her trunk.

"Come on we're leaving soon." Jordan said lifting her trunk.

"Why haven't you commented anything lately. Its like your not even there." Emily said finally noticing the strange absence of speech from Jordan.

"I'm just angry. I dunno. Maybe once we get there it will be better. But none of my friends answered my owls. But come one lets go." She said leaving the room.

They got downstairs and her mom was holding a green tin can. She told the girls to gather around and touch all of their belongings and then counted looking at her watch. "Get ready, 1, 2, 3!" And then they were gone.

**A/N Didn't have a lot of Harry Potter things yet but I'm working on introducing things. Using OCs is harder then I thought. Oh well. Please review!**


End file.
